


Another Drink

by bigdumbbimbo



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Semi-Public Sex, requested on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigdumbbimbo/pseuds/bigdumbbimbo
Summary: A tavern girl learns how possessive the Hound can be.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Original Female Character(s), Sandor Clegane/Reader, Sandor Clegane/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	Another Drink

It was a busy night for you. You expected it had something to do with the upcoming battle that the knights had all been talking about. Stannis Baratheon’s army was nearing King’s Landing. War would be knocking on their doorstep. You tried not to think about it and instead accepted the silver that was slid over to you. 

While your father technically owned the tavern, he hardly moved from his own barstool where he drank himself stupid every night, so the worries of how to keep the tavern open fell to you. After the way you were being tipped tonight, though, you were sure you would be okay for a while. Despite the impending doom of battle, you were in good spirits. You had even taken a few drinks yourself, something you never normally allowed yourself while working. It was too difficult to keep hands off of you while sober. You often had to send the men next door to the brothel when they forgot themselves and tried to grab your ass as you walked passed. 

One man had gotten a little too rough, you had ended up with a bruise, but you imagine you would have gotten much worse if the King’s bodyguard hadn’t been there to throw the man nearly across the room. The Hound was a quiet man, usually just drinking alone at the end of the night when he was relieved of his duties. He had intimidated you the first few times he had come in. His reputation was well known. The Most Feared Man in King’s Landing. But after that night, you realized you didn’t have much to fear from him if you didn’t get on his bad side. 

Maybe it was because he was the only man who never tried to woo you and you liked a challenge or maybe it was that he was actually handsome under the burned flesh and scowl or maybe you liked that he had rescued you, but you had developed a bit of a crush on the Hound. If he had noticed your flirtatious smiles or not so subtle brushes on his back when you poured his drinks, he didn’t say anything. Even if he was oblivious, you weren’t one to give up easily. 

“Is it true what they’re saying?” You asked the Hound over the loud chatter of the tavern as you set his pint down in front of him. Even sitting down, he was nearly eye level with you. “That Stannis is coming for the shore?” 

“What care is it to you?” The Hound said, not even glancing at you.

“Won’t be good for business if all my patrons die,” You said. You wondered if he would take notice of you if you plopped yourself down in his lap. 

“Men drink, doesn’t matter what side they’re on,” The Hound said, finally glancing at you. “You’ll be fine.”

“You’ll make sure of that, won’t you?” You said with a coy smile. He looked back down at his pint and you resisted the urge to roll your eyes. He was a hard man to break. You supposed that was why he had the reputation that he had. “Let me know when you need another.”

He lifted his pint in response as you walked back towards the kitchen. You refilled some glasses, turned down drunken proposals, and took tips from men too drunk to realize how much they had given you. 

“Well, hello,” You looked up from your coin counting to find blue eyes boring into you. You could feel them on you and had he not been a good looking man, you might have taken offense to how he seemed to be undressing you in his mind. 

“And to you,” You said with a slight smile. He didn’t appear to be as drunk as the men he was with.

“All the tavern girls in King’s Landing as pretty as you?” He asked, leaning on the bar between you. 

“Does this work on all the pretty tavern girls?” You asked. He was older but plenty handsome. If the Hound wasn’t going to pay you mind, you thought this one wouldn’t be too bad to warm your bed for the night. Hell, you could be dead in the morning if the King’s army didn’t hold the line against their enemies. You figured you could settle. You leaned forward as well, your hands on the bar. 

“Is it working now?” He said. “Because that’s what I’m more concerned about.” 

“Maybe so,” You shrugged. “Can I get you another…” 

“Bronn, Commander of the City Watch.” His chest puffed out, all important as he introduced himself. “And yes, you can.” 

“Oh, well don’t I feel safe now, Commander Bronn,” You said as you poured him more wine. 

“Be safer with the eunuch as Commander,” You looked up, noticing the Hound looming behind Bronn. You couldn’t read the expression on his scarred face as he set his empty pint on the bar in front of you. “Get me something stronger, girl.” 

“A please wouldn’t strike you dead, Clegane,” You said with an eye roll. Bronn looked annoyed at the interruption as well. You could always find him later. “I’ll be back in a moment.” 

“Shouldn’t you be keeping your boys on a closer leash?” You heard the Hound ask Bronn as you turned to go to the storeroom. You assumed he meant the men who were supposed to be preparing for battle but were instead drowning themselves in spirits and women. 

The storeroom was a bit cramped, with shelves overflowing with fancy wines and spirits that your father had probably forgotten were back there. You could worry about organizing the mess after the battle. For now, you focused on finding something that might suit the Hound. 

Suddenly, something blocked the light from the candles outside of the store room. “What is it you think you’re doing?” The Hound asked, his voice so low and deep it reverberated in your chest. 

“Getting your drink?” 

“You want that idiot to take you to bed?” He asked. You felt your cheeks turn a bit red as you clenched your fists, but you didn’t turn around. You didn’t want to give him that. 

“What care is it to you?” You asked, repeating his words from earlier. “Is it a crime against the king for me to fuck who I want, Clegane?”

“If you’re just going to take any cock that shows interest-,” 

“Well, you aren’t showing any!” You said, finally turning to face him. He glared down at you, his mouth a hard line under his beard. 

“You want me to fall over you like all these fools?” He asked, stepping closer to you, forcing you to step back into the shelf, your back hitting it and causing a bottle to crash to the floor, filling the small room with the scent of sweet, fruity liquor. “Do I look like a fool to you, girl?” 

“Do you expect me to wait for you to do something then?” 

“I’ll fucking do something then,” His mouth was on yours, his grip hard on your hips as he kissed you roughly. He tasted like the dark ale he had been drinking. You tangled your fingers in his hair, standing on tiptoe to reach him better. He reached down, scooping you up to wrap your legs around his waist. 

“Take this bloody thing off.” He tore at the tie at the top of your bodice. You undid it with an expert hand, tossing it somewhere in the small room. His mouth moved to your breasts, taking a nipple between his teeth. He bit hard enough to leave his mark, but not hard enough to hurt. You arched yourself into his touch. You wanted to feel him everywhere. You prayed to which ever god was listening that you both would live past tonight, if only so you could fuck the Hound good and proper, in a bed where he could lay you down and take his time with you. For now, though, you just wanted to feel him inside of you. 

You moved your hips against his stomach where he held you, trying to generate any sort of friction to calm your ache. You could feel him chuckle against your chest. “Needy little thing, aren’t you?” 

“Was that not the point?” You asked, exasperated. “Come on, then.” 

The Hound set you on your feet. For a moment, you thought he was going to leave you like that, but in an instant, he had you flipped around. You faced the shelf once again as he ripped your dress down, leaving you naked with your skirts pooled around your ankles. His knee pushed your thighs apart and he shoved you until you bent forward. 

He lowered himself to his knees, his hands grabbing your thighs tight enough to leave a bruise. You were sure you would find his marks on you for weeks. You nearly cried out when you felt his tongue on your wet slit. Your hands clasped onto the shelf in front of you. 

“Fuck, you taste good,” You heard him growl from behind you, feeling the rumble of his voice. 

“Keep going,” You begged. “Please.” 

You screwed your eyes shut, trying to keep quiet as he licked at your pussy, the noises coming from low in his throat making it that much better. You felt your knees buckle but his grip on you kept you from falling as you felt your end come, a cry of his name coming from your lips as that tension in you broke. 

You had barely any time to think before you felt him shove his cock into you from behind, his hand over your mouth so no one could hear the near scream that came out of your mouth. He was so large, you felt as if he filled you as you had never been filled before. You weren’t surprised, you had figured such a big man had to be big everywhere, but a guess was much different than having him in you full hilt. 

“Do you like that?” He asked, his mouth against the shell of your ear. “Do you like taking my cock?” You nodded furiously, pushing your ass back against him. He held your hips still with his free hand. He moved his other hand away from your mouth, giving your ass a sharp smack and making you yelp. 

“Please, Sandor,” You pleaded, trying again to push back into him but he held firm. He liked hearing you beg for him. 

“Tell me what you want, girl.”

“I want you to fuck me.” 

He pulled almost all the way out before giving one quick thrust, making you gasp and dig your nails into the shelf in front of you. You couldn’t help a whimper when he didn’t keep going. “You want me to fuck you? Not any of those drunk cunts out there?” 

“No, no one but you,” You promised. 

Finally, he let himself go, slamming into you and sending more bottles to the ground. You honestly couldn’t bring yourself to care as you felt him pound into you. His grunts mixed with your moans and the smell of alcohol. You could tell he wasn’t going to last long and you encouraged it, wanting nothing more than to feel his seed drip out of you. You wanted to feel every part of him. 

His hand slid around to your front, his fingers finding your clit. “I want to hear you say my name again,” He said, pressing a kiss into the soft flesh of your neck. It was so gentle in contrast to how aggressive his thrusts were against you. “Fuck, come for me again.” 

“Sandor,” You cried out, your body shaking as you finished again. You felt his thrusts get more erratic, groans from low in his throat. He held one hand tight on your hip, the other held him up against the shelf as he finally released into you. 

His head fell against your shoulder as he hunched over you, looming over you. You reached your hand up, touching his now sweaty hair. He pressed a quick kiss onto your back as he pulled out of you. You felt oddly empty without him inside you, surrounding you. You both stood in silence as you redressed. You hoped that people would assume the wine stains at the bottom of your skirt were just spilled drinks. You still felt short of breath as he looked you over. 

“You gonna get me my drink or what, girl?” He asked. 

You laughed, reaching out to playfully hit him, but he grabbed your wrist, pulling you to his chest. Lifting you off your feet, he kissed you again. 


End file.
